Flowers for the Queen
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: This started as a Jealous Joe chapter but took on a different twist. It contains C&J romance of course but Shades also plays a big role (Not in that way! Get your head out of gutter) If I say much more I'll give it away.


Written by: Ancorns708

Rating: somewhere between T and M so to be safe M

Summary: This started as a Jealous Joe chapter but took on a different twist. It contains C&J romance of course but Shades also plays a big role (Not in that way! Get your head out of gutter) If I say much more I'll give it away.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reads this and has read and reviewed my other stories it means a lot. As always thanks to Fuzzylove for ALL her help! She really is my lifesaver! X

* * *

**Flowers for the Queen**

It was around lunch time when Joe heard Tom, young guard calling his name.

"Joe!" Tom exclaimed

Turning he saw the lad was carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he watched the younger man struggle with the large arrangement.

"Well sir these were just dropped off by the florist and they are for the queen…I was hoping that if you were on your way that perhaps you might delivery them for me?" the young boy asked as Joe eyed him "see I'm supposed to be…" Joe cut him off

"Yes I'll take them to her" he said gathering the large arrangement and then proceeded down the corridor leading to her office.

Joe really didn't want to deliver the flowers because he in fact was on his way to the security hub to go over paperwork but curiosity and a little bit of jealously took over as he began to wonder WHO would send 'his queen' flowers"

After knocking and hearing her sweet voice come from the other side he entered her office.

"Your Majesty where would you like these?" he asked as she stood up from her desk, removing her glasses as she walked around to stand in front of the desk.

"You can place them over there" she motioned to the end table by the sofa "that way I can see them all day" she smiled brightly at him, walking over to smell the beautiful pink roses "thank you for these they are absolutely gorgeous and totally unexpected" looking to make sure Charlotte was still out before she wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him lightly on the lips.

Pulling back from her just a little he said "Clarisse, my dear as much as I would like to take the credit these are not from me."

With a confused look on her face she said "what do you mean they are not from you? Who else would send me my favorite flowers?"

"I'm not sure perhaps the card will enlighten us" he said handing her the card

Pulling the card from the sealed envelope she read aloud "My dear, I can't wait to see you again tonight. You are so beautiful when you are sleeping in my arms" Love, D" looking mortified she looked up at Joseph but didn't meet his eyes "I…I don't know who this is"

Finally meeting his eyes she saw the hurt and jealously that now consumed him. Cupping his cheek "Joseph, you have to believe me… the only man I want in my bed is you and I assure you NO one has occupied that space since Rupert died."

Joseph stared back into her sapphire eyes seeing the fear that now resided there "Clarisse, I do believe you" he said as he brushed his thumb across her cheek wiping a stray tear away "but that doesn't mean that someone hasn't been in your suite while you have been asleep. Let me do some investigating and then we will come up with a plan. Maybe the flowers were just delivered to the wrong address." He smiled at her, trying to alleviate some of her fear even though his own was continually rising.

Back in the security hub Joseph spent the rest of the day pouring over footage. He had watched the flowers be delivered and then made a call to the florist to check that they were in fact intended for the queen. The lady at the florist said that the order had been placed online using a company credit card and she was only responsible for filling the order and delivering them. The next set of tapes he had watched were of the cameras that were placed outside her door, they pointed down the hallway but for the past two weeks not a soul had been in that hallway except Tom the new guard who had night duty outside her door and Shades, whenever he would come to give the young man his break. Leaning back in his chair, his mind drifted back to the time when Shades had danced with the queen at the Christmas Ball up at the winter palace, at the time he thought nothing of it, he knew that Clarisse had always thought of the young man like her son but now, now that this has happened, it had to be him, he thought, there was no way that Tom would be brave enough to try something so stupid.

Looking at his watch he realized that Shades would be coming on duty within the hour so he decided to hang out in the office so he could question the man about the situation before returning to tell Clarisse what he suspected. Not having to wait long before Shades walked through the office door, stopping when he saw Joseph sitting at the desk, not looking too pleased.

"What's up?" Shades asked while shutting the door.

"Oh just some issues I need to deal with." Joseph answered, watching him.

"Ahh," Shades nodded and noticed the card on the desk "What's that?" He asked while standing next to the desk.

"Oh a card, I was just wondering if you knew anything about it?" He said picking it up and handed it to him.

Checking the front "Lovely," He said opening it and read what it said out loud "My dear, I can't wait to see you again tonight. You are so beautiful when you are sleeping in my arms" Love, D." He finished and looked up at Joseph who sat studying his face "Am I missing something?"

"Did you send that card?" He asked.

"Umm... No." Shades said shaking his head "It's not me buddy." He said passing him the card back, noticing he still didn't look happy "I take it that this was delivered to Her Majesty?" He asked.

"Yes," He answered while checking the card again then looked back at him.

"Wait, you think I sent it?" He asked in surprise as Joseph stood up "I didn't send that and I most certainly wouldn't do what that card implies." He added shaking his head.

"Someone at some point obviously gets in her suite at some point during the night and does this stuff." He said motioning to the card "And I will get to the bottom of this!" He snapped.

"Well I'm not the only one who stands guard on her door through the night you know, there is Tom." Shades answered back hardly being able to believe he was being blamed for such acts.

"Why would Tom risk everything when he's only been here a few weeks?" Joseph said, putting his hands on his hips and looking at him.

"Umm… excuse me? Why would I risk everything when I've been here years, your my best friend and I see Her Majesty as a second Mother, I would never do anything to ruin that, I am not stupid, Joseph." He snapped, watching Joseph as he turned his head slightly, not really liking the tone Shades was setting "Seriously, think about it, why would I do this after everything? Do you think I was born yesterday?" He said, sitting at the desk all the while trying to keep his cool, but felt like he was failing "It actually makes me very angry that you would actually think this was me, do you NOT trust me?" He said looking at Joseph as he slowly turned to him.

Taking a deep breathe running his hands across his face "It's not you Scott, I know you wouldn't do something like that and I'm sorry I implied such things, it's just that I can't believe I let this happen right under my nose…if he is close enough and brave enough to get in her bed then he could have very well have hurt her or worse" he finished as he turned his back to Scott so he couldn't see the emotions floating across his face.

Walking over to where Joe stood staring out the window Shades placed his hand on Joe's shoulder squeezing it "It's going to be alright Joe, Her Majesty is fine he hasn't hurt her and he isn't going to. We will figure this out and when we do I'll help you bury this guy"

Looking back at Shades, "Alright well we need to formulate a plan to present to Her Majesty this evening."

Walking back to the desk the pair started going over the different options they had both agreeing that this plan should go into effect immediately.

ooOoo

"We have decided that it is for your best interest that a guard be with you twenty four seven ma'am, this includes while you are sleeping. We will also be positioning a guard out in the sitting area of your suite along with your usual guard at the door." Shades said before Clarisse stopped him

"Wait…wait just a minute. Did you say that there will be a guard in the room with me while I sleep?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well you don't know who this person is, so you could very well be inviting him in my room" She said as she tried to control her rising temper "Do I at least get to have a say in who this guard will be?" she asked

Shades looked across the coffee table towards Joe. "No Your Majesty, you don't Shades and I have already decided who will stand post where."

"But Joseph…"

"Clarisse calm down, since I'm your personal guard and the HOS I will be the one posted in your room at night until we catch this creep. Now it is very important that you do not let on to anyone not even Charlotte about what is going on, we don't need 'D' to catch wind that we are on to him and then not show up."

"Alright, Joseph not a word, who is going to be in the sitting room?" she asked looking between them

"I will be ma'am, Joe and I thought it would be best not to bring anyone else in on this little stake out in case they were involved."

"What time should I expect you gentleman?"

"Well we will use the secret passage way to enter in case he is watching the door and should be in the suite by eight, if that is acceptable?"

"Eight will be fine although, I might not actually go to bed until much later I tend to be a night owl."

"Which brings up another point, I rarely make it into the bed before one in the morning and it usually takes me another hour or so to fall asleep, this person has to know this or they would run the risk of walking in while I was awake."

ooOoo

Meanwhile across the palace Tom or David Thomas as his mother called him sat thinking. I wonder if Her Majesty got the flowers I sent her today? Joseph hadn't called a meeting so either she didn't read the card, which is not like her or she actually enjoyed me coming to her every night, he smiled at the thought. Although it did seem strange that no one had mentioned the flowers in the security hub, surely my note would have sent up a red flag if they had known about it but maybe they were playing it cool. I think I'll wait a couple of nights before I go back to see her just to be safe.

ooOoo

Night guard changed at seven and as usually Tom took up his post guarding the Queen's chamber.

Clarisse had been in her suite since five preparing for her company. It was one thing to have Joseph in her suite but now she would have Shades too, this meant that she couldn't relax until she retired to bed and even then Joseph would be watching her like a hawk. Her frustration built as the remaining hours slowly passed by.

At seven thirty Clarisse moved to her bedroom sitting on her bed, staring at the bookshelf that opened the passageway door and as if on cue at exactly eight the door scraped opened and both men entered.

"Good evening Your Majesty" Scott said in a quiet voice

"Shades you don't have to whisper this room is sound proof" Joe said looking at the man

"Why is this room sound proof?" Shades asked causing Clarisse to blush slightly

"Use your head Shades this is a place where private things take place, that their Majesty's might not want the rest of the palace to hear."

"Oh…I'm sorry ma'am I shouldn't have..."

Cutting him off before he rambled on "Its fine Scott you are only the third living person in the palace who knows that piece of information, let's just keep it that way okay?" she said

"Of course ma'am" came his reply as Joseph stood shaking his head at how that little bit of information had flustered poor Shades.

"One more thing Scott since you are going to be seeing me in my pajamas and without makeup on in the mornings I think we can drop the formalities and you can call me Clarisse while it's just the three of us." She smiled at him. Scott had been with her since he was eighteen and had worked his way up the ladder with Joseph's supervision and guidance. He was more than just an employee to her though, he was like a son.

Walking out into sitting room, Clarisse told Scott that he should make himself at home handing him the remote for the television. "I also found this blanket in the closet along with these pillows so make yourself comfortable. I have some stuff to look over in my room before I retire, so I guess this is goodnight." She said before walking back into her bed chamber with Joe right behind her.

Pushing up the door Joe turned to look at Clarisse "You know his is on duty…this isn't a fun sleepover we have a job to do."

Looking up at Joe as she climbed in the bed beneath the blanket "I know this isn't a fun sleepover…because if it were you would be still standing by the door." She said cheekily

"You're going to make this job hard for me aren't you" Joe asked regretting his choice of words from the moment they left his lips

Laughing lightly "Among other things I suspect." She said biting her bottom lip "you know you could join me over here and we could watch a movie or just talk. Just because you are on duty doesn't mean you can't enjoy your work." She teased

"I don't think that's a good idea" Joe managed to get out although his control was slipping fast.

"It's not like you haven't been in my bed before Joseph" Clarisse said slightly hurt by the fact that he refused to join her.

"I'll make a deal with you" he said moving to stand at the foot of the bed "If you tell me what is really bothering you then I'll consider joining you."

"There's nothing bothering me…I just want my boyfriend to join me in the bed is that so wrong?" she asked

"Clarisse I know you and I know that you would never talk or act the way you have been for the last several minutes knowing that someone was just on the other side of that door" he said pointing at the bedroom door "unless something was wrong."

Drawing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them she whispered "I'm scared"

Coming around to the side where she was sitting he sat on the edge of the bed wrapping his arm around her. "Why are you scared Clarisse, you have both Shades and myself here and I can promise you that nobody is going to lay a finger on you."

Turning her head that still rested on her knees she looked at Joseph "but he already has" she said as the tears formed in her eyes

Concern and fear now present in his voice "What do you mean, he already has? Has he done something more than what the note implied? Has he hurt you Clarisse?"

Shaking her head as she wiped the tears with the handkerchief that Joe had provided her "No, not that I'm aware of but just the thought that he could have done anything he wanted to me and I would have been helpless to stop him." Her tears now flowing more freely down her face

Joseph scooted her across the bed so he could get in it properly as he gathered her in his arms holding her tight against his chest trying to reassure her that he would never let anything happen to her, but at the same time knowing that he had been responsible for her safety and somehow this creep had found a way in.

A week had passed and still no one had tried to enter the suite. Growing impatient Joe and Shades came up with a new plan. They thought that perhaps the man only entered the room when he knew that Clarisse would be too exhausted to notice him or that she was going to be going straight to bed.

Joe and Shades had meet with her Majesty at lunch to discuss the plan.

"So we think that if you show up to your suite drunk, then he will think that you'll be too unconscious to realize that he is there and hopefully make his move ma'am"

Looking at between the both "this is really the best plan you can come up with? Get me drunk so he can take advantage of me?" she asked

"Well you wouldn't be drunken ma'am; you just need to act like you are."

Look squarely at Joseph she said without an ounce of humor in her voice "Joseph, make plans to take me out tonight. It will be easier to pull off if he thinks I have been out to dinner, then you can escort me into my room getting me settled and on your way out let the guards know that I'm passed out and that it should be a quiet night. Then of course you and Shades can enter the room like always." She said while sitting further back in her chair now looking at both of them "no offense but I would really like to have my suite back to myself. So I'm hoping that this works"

ooOoo

Returning to the palace about ten that night Joseph helped a staggering Clarisse down the hall and into her suite, after killing sometime by making out with one another the pair broke apart so Joseph could proceed with the plan. Stepping out into the hallway he looked at Tom and said "well it should be quiet night for you, I think she was out before her head hit the pillow. I don't look for her to be back up until her ladies maid arrive in the morning." Smiling at him as he wished him a goodnight before turning to head to his suite.

ooOoo

However back in Her Majesty suite Clarisse was getting ready for bed and waiting for her personal protection to enter through her bedroom just like they had for the past week, tonight however Shades would remain in the far corner of the sitting room and Joseph would take up post in Her Majesty's closet which provided a perfect view of her bed but also kept him concealed. Clarisse was trying to stay awake in case he showed up but had fallen asleep during the long wait.

After coming back from his break at twelve thirty Tom knew that tonight was the perfect night to slip into Her Majesty's suite. Tonight he could take his time with her since she was 'passed out drunk' and he knew that no one would be coming around until morning. Slipping the door open he looked around but didn't notice Shades standing in the corner, making his way into her bedroom he walked around to the other side of the bed drawing back the covers he slipped beneath them just as he was reaching to draw her body closer to his Shades pounced on the bed with his fist connecting with Tom's jaw. The sudden movement and loud sounds startled Clarisse causing her to scream while jumping from the bed, Joe was immediately at her side as they watched Shades and Tom fight in hand to hand combat. Clarisse covered her eyes with her hands and turned to Joseph burying her head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the scene.

Suddenly after moments of fighting Shades decked him one last time knocking him out cold, watching him fall to the floor as Joseph rubbed Clarisse's back gently.

"It's ok, it's over." Joseph whispered in her ear as Shades stood up and made his way over to the bedside table, turning the light switch on.

Lifting her head slowly she looked down at Tom lying motionless on her suite floor "Oh…my" She exclaimed walking up to Shades "Are you alright dear?" She asked while putting her hand up, gripping his chin and forced him to turn his head before letting go and stepping back.

"I'll be fine ma'am." He answered and nodded putting the back of his hand up to his cut lip.

"I have a first aid box in the bathroom," She said while nodding towards the door "I will go get it." She said walking over to the bathroom.

"Honestly there is no need." Shades said as Joseph checked on Tom "I will be fine." He said as Clarisse turned around to face him.

"Scott, just let me mother you for a moment, it's the least I can do since you only received those injuries because of me." She said.

Nodding his head in agreement she turned continue on her way to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. As Clarisse cleaned Scott's abrasions she heard Joseph talking from behind her.

"He's only knocked out," Joseph said standing up as they both turned to look at him "He will be awake soon."

"What are you going to do with him?" Clarisse asked, looking over at him while she finished up with Scott.

"Well..." Joseph said looking down at him "I know what I want to do with him," He said looking back up at her "But what would you like us to do with him?" He asked.

Putting the ointment back in the first aid kit she replied "I honestly don't care, just make him disappear." She exclaimed with a shudder running down her back "I don't care if you send him to Timbuktu, just, just get rid of him." She demanded and watched as Joseph and Shades looked at each other "please don't just stand there, as I really don't want him waking up still in my suite." She exclaimed.

"Very well Your Majesty." Joseph nodded towards Shades as Clarisse moved into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After a short while she returned carrying some fresh bed sheets, looking up to find Joseph standing, waiting for her, looking passed him and on the floor where Tom was once laying "Where are they?" She said making her way over to the bed.

"Shades is dealing with him for me, I told him I was going to stay here and make sure you were okay." He said walking over as she started stripping her bed "Want a hand with that?" He asked.

"Please." She said nodding and watched him unfold the sheets "Thank you." She nodded and carried on.

"No trouble." He smiled "So..." He started as she looked at him walking around the bed "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She nodded as they started making the bed.

"You are being honest with me aren't you?" He asked as she stopped and looked over at him.

"I am" she nodded with a small smile "thank you for staying with me and doing this to trap him."

"Just doing my job" he smiled and carried on with making the bed as she remained still.

"Just doing your job?" She asked as he stopped and looked over at her "I thought you would of done it for other reasons and not because it's your job." She said shaking her head "Guess I was wrong." She answered and carried on making the bed.

"I meant that way too..." He stopped when she just put her hand up to hush him "Clari..."

"Just don't..." She said looking over at him then carried on.

When the bed was made, Joseph watched her smooth the sheets down with her hands. Making his way around to her "Clarisse, I did this for you too" he whispered as she stopped "yes my job is to protect you, and because I love you and don't want any harm to come to you, the one I love" he said watching her stand up straight "I call it my job, because I'm protecting the one I love" he said slowly putting his hands on the top of her arms "and to prove my point" he started as she slowly turned around to face him "I will gladly work for you without getting paid, because I love you that much" he whispered as she looked up at him.

Staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, getting lost before sharing a fiery kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as they fell onto the bed, tucking his hand under her to move her up a little more while placing his other one on the side of her head, losing his fingers in her hair.

Moving to lay half on her and half on the bed, as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders under her neck, he let his other hand move down, undoing the buttons on her night shirt before slipping his hand underneath, taking a hard nipple between his fingers, smiling as she moaned into his kiss.

Watching as she tipped her head back, he couldn't help but lower his head to kiss her neck, caressing the hard nipple getting the reaction he always did when he done this to his love, his Queen. Trailing heated kisses down over her chest, he took the nipple in his mouth while running his hand down, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her pajama bottoms and slowly slipped them down as she lifted her head and watched him.

Both their arousals building as he ran his hand up her thigh, slowly removing her panties before quickly undressing himself as Clarisse lay on her back watching him and his erection springing from his boxers.

Looking in his desire-filled blue eyes which now looked black, she knew that hers were mirroring the same back to him. Joseph climbed on top of her, raining kisses over her body, moving up, their mouths crushed against one another and tongues began moving frantically.

Joseph was so addictive; she would never tire of making love with him.

Their desire was now a raging inferno, only to be extinguished by the joining of their bodies. The air was intoxicatingly sweet, filled with the smell of their bodies as they frantically moved against each other. Joseph felt her body tremble beneath his as her inner muscles clenched tight around his arousal and hearing his name coming with bated breath out of her kiss swollen lips, he drove in another deep and hard thrust sending them over the edge, as her orgasm milked him until they were both completely spent. Collapsing against her as she circled her arms around him pulling him tight to her chest; they laid there in complete silence for several moments until Clarisse whispered "Joseph…thank you for protecting me"

Raising his head to look down at her he said "Anytime" as he kissed her lips lightly "I love you Clarisse, I will always protect you no matter what" he finished rolling off her but still keeping his arms around her.

"I love you too" she said kissing him back while resting her forehead against his cheek "you are staying all night, right?"

"I wouldn't dare dream of leaving you my dear." He said pulling her closer to him

"Good" she said as she burrowed closer in his embrace.

~The End~

Please review good or bad


End file.
